ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Aliens vs. Predators: Dark War
Aliens vs. Predators: Dark War is a science-fiction action animated series created by 50A Studios and published independently on their own YouTube channel. The series is entirely fan-made and is not affiliated with 20th Century Fox or any other companies whatsoever. As such, it does not receive any monetary gains whatsoever. AvP: Dark War is intended to be the gateway to an entirely new and revamped Alien vs. Predator universe which melds and merges previous events, characters, and concepts from both franchises, creating a new experience for longtime fans of the franchise. It encompasses many contents from past works pertaining to both of the franchise's halves, including Prometheus and previous video games, comic books, and other media. Its first episode airs on the 12th of August, 2020, sixteen years after the debut of Alien vs Predator. 50A Studios intends to release at least two seasons for this series, with at least twelve episodes in each season. Dark War focuses more on the major alien races, although the humans have their own roles in the series. Some voice actors reprise their past roles of characters who also appear in Dark War, while some characters receive entirely new voice actors. Synopsis An ancient conflict rekindles as the Yautja mobilize to prevent the menace of the Xenomorphs from destroying their culture. The humans continue their hapless expansions to the farthest corners of reality, ignoring their ignoble past doings that inadvertly threaten all known sentient lives, including themselves. A new chapter in the struggle for survival continues, and not everyone gets to receive a happy ending to their lives. Episodes TBA Cast and Characters The Yautja The Yautja, otherwise known as the Predators, are an extraterrestrial race of hunter-warriors who dedicate their lives in attaining glory from hunting the most dangerous prey. So far, the Xenomorphs prove to be their greatest prey. But for all their tenacity, they are a dying race and their population as of now is nothing compared to their descendants thousands of years ago, who expanded the Yautja's sphere of influence. The Xenomorphs' constant attacks on their Colony Worlds and the deaths of younger Predators from deadlier Xenomorph strains are slowly depleting their numbers. While this is happening, the Predator Society also faces a brewing internal strife that may fracture their race for all of eternity. The Predators are the main protagonists of the series and their culture is heavily expanded upon. Their reason of hunting is elaborated upon in a single episode and different Predator factions and clans are introduced. As implied above, the Yautja once had a wider territory spanning not just their homeworld, but also other planets. Their contact with humanity has been sparse, but they know them from some of their hunters' experiences, most of whom are deceased. *'Council of Ancients': A large gathering of Clan Ancients from all over Yautja Prime who acts as the rulers of the Predator race as a whole. They consist of elder Yautja who have proven their mettles in both strength and wisdom. In the race's glory age, there used to be at least five hundred Ancients within the Council, representing even the minor clans. Nowadays, only five Ancients reside in the Council as the Predators' number dwindle. **'The Judge': The Judge is an Ancient who upholds the ancient laws and traditions of the Yautja, usually pertaining to the Honor Code the race is most notably known for. The Judge holds sway over Clan Enforcer, a Predator faction whose existence was repurposed to prevent the creation of more rogue Predators. The Judge actually hails from no clan and he was a Bad Blood for a time before a change in heart turned his ways hundreds of years in the past. His English voice is provided by Bruce Thomas. **'The Warchief': The Predators' equivalent to a general/commander. The Warchief commands the military aspect of the Yautja society. Although they are already militaristic considering what they do every day, the Warchief emphasizes the difference between engaging in hunts from wars as every time they go to war, they are fighting with everything they have to defend their existence. This includes the active use of 'dishonorable' weapons such as plasma or gas weapons. The Warchief himself is a Predator who seeks the best method to uphold the Honor Code even in war, but even he knows that wars against the Xenomorphs require the most effective ways of killing. His English voice is provided by Jason Spisak. **'The Architect': The mind behind the Predators' expansions to other planets, the building of new cities and colonies, and the engineering of new ships, weapons, and other objects. The Architect manages the growth of Yautja cities, colonies, and even clan villages when necessary. Yautja cities are surprisingly numerous upon Yautja Prime's surface, and the diligent Architect is the master of taking care of them. It should be noted that many Yautja cities have fallen into disrepair due to a devastating civil war several decades ago. Her English voice is provided by Susanne Blakeslee. **'The Scientist': The Scientist is the leading figure in the Yautja's technological advancements. Tradition usually opposes the views of advancing, but not for the Scientist or the Yautja as a whole. The Yautja consciously follows the Honor Code in their hunts, and no matter what new weapon of devastation they bring in a hunt, they will not use it unless the hunt has turned into a full-blown battle for survival. The Scientist and his fellow researchers themselves develop new technologies not just for military purposes but other more mundane and useful inventions, such as devices that absorb and convert the ambient radiation on Yautja Prime into plasma, which can be used to power structures or space-ships. His English voice is provided by Fred Tatasciore. **'The Lord': The closest thing to a 'King of the Predators', the Lord's title is mostly ceremonial, but it grants him the authority to hunt whatever creatures he wish to have and create new laws which need to be approved by the rest of the Ancient Council. The Lord serves as the face of the Council and is expected to be a superior hunter, a wise ruler, and an open-minded Yautja who knows how to deal with matters outside and inside their race. The Lord has the authority to declare war (in which the Warchief gathers the Predator armies and must agree to), expansion plans (which the Architect ensures it ensues), the censure of certain Predator clans and the amnesty of Bad Bloods (by the consideration of the Judge), and allow the creation of new techs. The Humans A relatively young and naive species who reached unity among themselves on their home planet in the year of 2085. While they have advanced their technology to significantly higher levels than ours, greed, foolishness, and ignorance still dominate the minds of these meatbags and drive their continuous expansion to other planets. Though so, they are also filled with hope, compassion, and kindness, and not every single one of them are the same. What they shall bring to the universe is unknown, but there's no denying that they are slowly becoming a major power. The humans aren't all that different from the Alien movies' depiction, with the UNSC being the main representative faction of the Earthlings. Not every humans are gun-totting soldiers, though, and alongside them they bring several Synthetics and scientists (both the nice and naughty variation) to add more spice to the show. The Xenomorphs The Xenomorphs are a mysterious race of killer aliens who have nothing short of a mind filled with malicious intellect and a body built to ravage. They have lived in the universe for just as long as the Yautja have and are spread throughout many different worlds. How they can expand from their Hiveworld (home planet) is unknown, but what matters is that right now, they are the deadliest species to have ever prowled galaxies. The classic murderous aliens are back to terrorize viewers and the animated series makes sure to show the gruesomeness and lethality of these creatures. Their life-cycle is similar to the original movies', but the addition of 'expanded universe' elements adds a degree of uniqueness and unpredictability to how they breed and produce specialized variants. Trivia *The Yautja characters of Dark War are capable of speaking English, similar to how the Fugitive Predator was able to do so in The Predator (2018). In a twist, however, their 'spoken English' represents to the viewers their utterances to other members of their own species. Even though they may speak in the proximity of another human character, all the humans will hear are their natural cackles. *The Xenomorphs' origin will not follow the one set by Alien: Covenant. *The series' art style will follow those of video game cutscenes, so expect its scenes and episodes to appear similar to the likes of Uncharted, Gears 5, or Titanfall. Category:Jacky 50A's Ideas Category:Animated Series Category:TV-MA Category:Animation Category:Science Fiction Category:YouTube Category:YouTube series